


Act 19: Stuck at a Party

by writerx75



Series: Stuck [24]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Mirror Sex, Party, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerx75/pseuds/writerx75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As part of their wedding reception, Ichigo and Renji are expected to change clothes during the party.  Rukia probably shouldn't have laid out their outfits in the same room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 19: Stuck at a Party

**Author's Note:**

> More research on this one turned up the fact that Japanese couples are usually expected to go through several changes of clothes during their reception...these two managed to bargain down to one. XD BTW, for anyone who missed it these past few stories, the dirty talk is back with a vengeance this time...so much so that you sort of get two stories for the price of one, this time. :D In this piece in particular, the boys are bragging big time on past exploits (like Act 6), so I'd recommend to read all of these stories in order, so they make more sense.
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my editor-in-chief, [gwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwoman/pseuds/gwoman) for her most excellent help!
> 
> Note: This series was written before/during the Winter War arc, and I set this story at some vague point in the future when (I assumed) things have gone back (more or less) to normal. Canon continues to be violated, and will be for the remainder of these stories. : )
> 
> Disclaimers: I don't own these characters and don't make any money for these writings; I'm just creating these stories to entertain myself and (hopefully) you.
> 
> The people in this story are fictional, and so you might see them doing things that aren't strictly safe from a sexual standpoint. You are a real person, so please be safe when you play! If you want more information about how that all works, please look [here](http://www.scarleteen.com/article/sexuality/safe_sound_sexy_a_safer_sex_how_to) or here...or there are plenty of other sites with good info on the web, too, so check them out and be safe.
> 
> Oh, yes, one more thing. All of the people depicted (or referred to) in sexual situations in my stories are intended and considered to be by the author of the legal age of consent in any jurisdiction, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from. OK?

“Yeah, that's it,” Renji said, his words a little slurred as his glance locked with Ichigo's in the mirror. “Take it _all_ off.”

Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly as he put the top half of his clothes aside while trying to determine whether Renji was teasing him. Finally, he concluded that the redhead was probably trying to get back at him. After arriving back from the living world a few days ago, Ichigo had noticed that Renji had been preoccupied and irritated. When patiently waiting a couple of days for the redhead to talk about the problem didn’t work, Ichigo had finally challenged his lover to a practice match to beat the truth out of him. Once they had both been lying on the ground, bleeding from a number of (mostly) shallow cuts and trying to recover their collective breath and strength, Renji had finally admitted that he was nervous that the party guests were going to destroy the Kuchiki mansion and that Byakuya would be coldly pissed off about it. Forever.

_So_ , Ichigo thought, peering at Renji's cocky smirk in the mirror, _he seems to have dealt with it by drinking more_. Of course, Ichigo did the opposite, drinking less than he even would have and keeping an eye on the room in case he needed to discourage a rowdy partygoer. Everyone had been behaving admirably, however, the worst thing having been all the drunken speeches and the attempts to tell embarrassing stories about one or both of them.

_Speaking of embarrassing_ , Ichigo thought, scowling at the new set of clothes laid on a nearby table. They represented another fight the two of them had lost against Rukia, who'd insisted that changing your clothes four or five times during the course of a wedding party was traditional. Neither of the two of them had wanted to do it at all, but after much argument, they'd managed to bring her to the expectation that it would only happen once.

“And,” Renji had stipulated, “we're going to pick out the new clothes. I'm sure you'd have something made for us with Chappy on it.”

Which, not surprisingly, had earned him another whack on the head. Under the circumstances, one change of clothes was probably getting off lightly, so Ichigo started thinking they should just do it as quickly as possible to hopefully keep Rukia happy. A final glance at Renji definitely made him feel as if the other man had just been teasing him about taking his clothes off, anyway.

“Quit fucking around, Ren, and get dressed,” Ichigo grumbled as he turned away from the mirror to fumble with his sash. “The quicker we get dressed, the quicker we get it over with.”

And a moment later he was gasping, eyes closed but trying to force them back open against the sensation of Renji's mouth on his neck and the redhead's arms around him inducing him to turn back to the mirror. Ichigo took in a shuddering breath as Renji bit down gently while sliding his hand up to pinch one of the smaller man's nipples, red eyes in the mirror taking in Ichigo's every reaction.

“I'm not _fucking around_ , Ichigo, although I really would love to be _fucking_ right now,” Renji said, and Ichigo couldn't help the way his hips twitched as he felt Renji press against him. The hard cock now pressed against his ass and the small of his back made Ichigo arch and hiss and forget what the hell they'd been talking about in the first place until he heard Renji's voice at his ear again.

“You think I'm kidding, but you're one of the hottest things I've ever seen,” Renji growled, his voice still uneven and his breath smelling of sake. “I thought I'd convinced you of that already, that night I talked you through doing yourself in front of the mirror while we were on the phone, but I guess it never hurts to remind you. And since I'm here this time, there's more I can do to, uh, _convince_ you.”

“What do you...oh...” Ichigo had to stop what he'd been trying to ask and shut his mouth instead before any more weird noises came out of it. He hadn't been paying enough attention to where Renji's hands had been going, and the one that was distracting him the most had moved beneath his loosened sash.

“Yeah, that's it,” Renji said as he stroked Ichigo. “Fuck, it's so hot seeing you bite your lip like that when we get started, trying to hold back those amazing sounds you make. It never takes too long for you to forget all about it, though, especially when I do something you like.”

Renji pushed Ichigo's cock through his fist in just the right way then, drawing an involuntary moan from Ichigo as his mouth opened in surprise and pleasure. The redhead growled as Ichigo's hips moved then and the two of them were pressed even closer together.

“Fuck yeah, that's it, rub your hot body up against me,” Renji murmured against Ichigo's ear. “You feel so fucking good.”

Ichigo's breath hitched then, and he knew it wasn't because of the hard cock grinding into the back of him, or even the large hand stroking him just the right way. It was the tone of Renji's voice, Ichigo thought, low and urgent, and the way his lover’s hips were bucking against the back of him. He'd only ever seen it a few times, how turned on and desperate Renji could get when he'd had just the right amount to drink, and it got Ichigo hot and bothered in seconds.

He could briefly see in the mirror, before he turned his gaze to meet Renji's reflection, how dark his own eyes had become, but they were no match for the redhead's. Ichigo smirked as he brought his hands back to his own sash and started working it open.

“You wanted me to keep going, didn't you?” Ichigo said, and he tried to use the sexiest voice he could muster up. It must have worked because Renji _groaned_ then, so deep and hot that Ichigo could feel the sound through his back, and then both of their gazes were riveted to the sight of Renji's big hand now slowly jerking Ichigo off as the younger man's hakama hit the floor at his feet.

Nothing but the sound of heavy breathing interspersed with curses could be heard for a few minutes as the both of them just watched, Renji's free hand shakily traveling the length of Ichigo's chest to settle at his hip, and one of Ichigo's hands sliding behind the two of them to settle on Renji's ass, pressing the two of them closer together as the redhead thrust against him.

“Fuck, Ichigo, you fucking little tease,” Renji hissed against Ichigo's ear, sending a shiver through him due to how affected the redhead sounded. “If we were at home I'd have you stand in front of the mirror just like this, and I'd _make_ you watch while I got you off. You'd have to see how taut and flushed your body gets while I bite and lick the front of you all the way down, until I was on my knees, and since you'd have to keep watching or I'd stop, maybe you'd finally see the way your head snaps back and your mouth opens, and maybe you’d actually notice those sexy little moans you make in the back of your throat when I have your cock in my mouth.”

Ichigo jerked in Renji's hold as the redhead said that, unable to shake the vision of Renji kneeling in front of him, hair hanging loose and gorgeous, head moving as he sucked Ichigo off. Somehow, Ichigo was sure he could even feel of one of those large hands on his ass, holding him firmly in place. His body shuddered again and he stared at the scene in front of him to ground himself, watching the redhead's tattoos seem to almost crawl on his skin when his arm muscles flexed as he continued to stroke Ichigo. He couldn't help but smirk as he realized the movements were far from Renji's usual controlled start; the redhead already seemed about halfway there with hands that were shaking just a bit and eyes so wide they were almost all pupil.

Renji chuckled then, the sound causing a sympathetic shiver to run through Ichigo. “Oh, I wouldn't stop there, though. I'd make you spread those strong thighs for me then, and I'd have you brace yourself so that you could watch the way you always lose it when I lick that tight hole of yours. Hell, I wish we still had that fucking videocam. I want to see the look on your face when I do that because just the way you _sound_ makes me hard in seconds. But I don't know if it could top the way you look when I fuck you, because you always take my fucking breath away.”

Ichigo’s hips were moving on their own now, thrusting into Renji’s hand, and Ichigo shuddered once as the redhead licked his shoulder and then bit down. The thing that turned him on the most, however, was the way Renji was clutching him with the hand that wasn’t moving over his cock, and the muffled moan that he could feel as the redhead swiped his tongue across Ichigo’s skin. Ichigo could also feel how wet Renji had gotten, even through the fabric of his hakama, so he moved his hands between them to work on Renji’s sash. The confused, annoyed look the redhead gave him as he got out of contact with Ichigo’s body was both cute and so hot that Ichigo could feel his cock twitch, and he could see himself giving Renji a smirk out of the corner of his eye.

“I know you’re going to like it a lot better without these in the way,” Ichigo said, not even having to try to keep his voice low, and the only response Renji seemed able to give was to moan, because the redhead couldn’t seem to focus enough to even stop moving his hips.

“And hell, after you doing all of that,” Ichigo continued, pulling Renji back against him as the redhead’s hakama fell at his feet, “you know I’d want to return the favor, Renji.”

The slightly high-pitched sound that Renji made in his ear caused Ichigo to growl in response and pull the redhead closer, feeling his hips working faster, the thrusts shaky and slick with pre-come.

“I know you'd be all hot and flushed the way you get after you come,” Ichigo continued, his voice sounding lower and lower as he twisted his head to get his lips near to the redhead's ear. “You always look so smug and satisfied and kind of exhausted and, _fuck_ , I just want to eat you up when you get like that. Since you'd probably be kind of shaky, I'd get you on the floor for me.”

Ichigo chuckled as he heard the little groan by his ear. Renji's hand was still on Ichigo's cock, but the movements the redhead’s hand was making became more unfocused as his hips picked up speed. The arousal curling in the pit of Ichigo's stomach wound tighter with each slick thrust between his ass cheeks and against the small of his back, but he could tell Renji was more undone with each little noise the redhead made against his ear, and he wanted to drive Renji to the point where the redhead came hard enough that it would hold him until they got home. Trying not to grin at the visions of what he had planned for his lover when they were in their own bed, Ichigo met Renji’s eyes in the mirror again.

“Oh, I know you wouldn't want to right away, but I'd _make_ you want to,” Ichigo continued, trying to keep his voice low and enticing and not having to put too much effort into it because of how turned on he already was. “I'd have my hands all over you and I'd let my tongue move down your sexy body using that trail of ink. Hell, there's so much of it that I'd have you shaking like crazy by the time I licked my way to your stomach. The sounds you'd be making by then would be so good that you'd have me rock hard and ready to come, but I'd wait because I'd need to be in you when I do. I'm not the only one around here who looks good when I'm getting fucked, after all.”

Renji was practically writhing behind him by now, one hand loosely gripping Ichigo's cock and the other clamped to his hip. The redhead was muttering something that didn't sound quite like words, but when he actually managed to say something coherent a moment later, it made Ichigo growl.

“Fuck me,” Renji ground out, sounding as if he could barely speak.

_Why the fuck didn't I think about bringing some lube?_ Ichigo mentally berated himself, but then remembered how distracted and annoyed he'd been as they got ready because most of what Renji had been talking about was how he didn’t want to be embarrassed in front of _Kuchiki-taicho_ …and looking pointedly at Ichigo. Bringing those thoughts up short, Ichigo smirked as he surveyed his lover’s reflection.

“Get on all fours in front of the mirror,” Ichigo said, and his cock throbbed as he watched the redhead just follow instructions, throwing his top off and kicking his hakama to the side as he did, then fixing Ichigo with a dark, inviting gaze over his shoulder.

“I can't fuck you right now,” he began, trying not to chuckle at the sound of frustration that Renji made, “but I am going to make you come hard anyway. Put your hand over your mouth, though, because I know you're going to get loud and I know you don't want someone interrupting us, knocking on the door to see what's wrong.”

Renji just glared over his shoulder for a moment, before dropping his head as Ichigo started to run his hands over the tattoos on the redhead's back, skating over them gently enough to make him shiver. “Oh, I'd savor it, just like this, once I got you on the floor and crazy for it. I'd make sure I'd lick the ink on your back, too, and then I'd bite you just as hard as you like, to make you scream for me.”

He leaned forward quickly and ran his tongue quickly along some of the tattoos on Renji's shoulders, but then latched onto the redhead's shoulder and bit down. Renji bucked underneath him, and he could see the redhead biting down on his fist as a muffled exclamation made its way out of his mouth.

“Fuck,” Ichigo said, too turned on to worry about the fact that his voice was shaking a bit, “I'd take my time to slick you up and work you open if we were at home because I'd want to hear every hot little noise you'd make, and then I'd fuck you until you couldn't take any more. Since we're here, though, there's something else I'm going to do to you, as a promise to what comes next.”

The half-moan, half-whine that Renji let out then made Ichigo's cock twitch, and the look in his lover's eye as he tried to figure out what Ichigo was up to as he moved his head further down Renji's body got Ichigo to growl none too quietly just before he reached his destination.

He closed his eyes as he began to lick and bite his way along the small of Renji's back, and then slowly, along the curve his ass. Ichigo could feel his stomach clenching at the way Renji's hips jerked back against him, and at the muffled moans the redhead was making through the fist in his mouth. His hand tightened on Renji's hip as his tongue continued its lazy sweep to the cleft in the redhead's ass, then further down until he was teasing Renji's entrance and could feel his lover shaking uncontrollably and arching his back.

Ichigo couldn't help the noise he made then, somewhere between a groan and a growl, as he continued his movements, slow circles that seemed to cause the muffled noises that Renji was making to rise slightly in pitch. By the time Ichigo started to push inside, Renji's thighs had begun to shake, so Ichigo took hold of a leg with one hand to help his lover stay upright.

Ever since that first time, that afternoon in his apartment when he'd realized just how much Renji seemed to get off on being rimmed, Ichigo could never get enough. To his own embarrassment, he'd realized that he could get hard just thinking about how Renji seemed to completely let go when Ichigo would lick him and how fucking hot the redhead sounded. Eyes closed and listening hard, Ichigo was focusing on getting the best sounds he could from his lover, despite the fact that they were muffled.

But it was when he opened his eyes a couple of minutes later that Ichigo seemed to be hit by a wall of heat. As his gaze traveled over Renji's back, it lingered over those glorious tattoos and all of the taut muscles. _All for me_ , Ichigo found himself thinking as he watched Renji shiver and his own cock twitched. _All because of what I'm doing._ Which, of course, made him want to do more. He chuckled in his throat as he focused on stroking more deeply, both of which got a really interesting moan out of Renji, still with his fist in his mouth and eyes jammed shut. The reaction he got next, however, when he put his hand on the redhead's cock, nearly caused him to come on the spot.

Renji threw his head back then, hair loose and eyes open but not seeming to see. The redhead had slammed his hand back on the floor, as if he'd be unable to stay upright otherwise, but the only thing that came out of his open mouth was a gasp, as if he wasn't able to make a sound. It was then that Ichigo felt the wet warmth on his hand and gasped himself, realizing that Renji had come just because he'd touched the man's cock, and _hell_ , what could be sexier than that?

The need to come was so overwhelming then that Ichigo didn't even think about it as he grabbed himself just as he had Renji, moaning low at the feeling of the slick warmth covering his hand, and then stroked his own cock feverishly, his eyes glued to the redhead's face. Red hair was covering one eye, but Ichigo could see Renji breathing hard, could see his lips wet and parted as that one dark eye slid open. When he caught Ichigo's stare in the mirror with a sated look and a slow, sexy grin, the whole world went white for a moment as Ichigo came.

As his senses began to return, the first thing Ichigo saw was that the grin on Renji's face had turned into a sly smile. “Fuck, you look good like that. I want to make you look like that every day.”

Ichigo snorted then and turned away, trying to think about anything other than fucking Renji into the floor, but he couldn't help but remark in return, “ _You_ look good with my come on you.”

“It's not really where I wanted it, but you know, I could say the same thing about you,” Renji replied, his voice still low and sexy and _fuck_ , they both really needed to start thinking about something else. A slow grin started up on Ichigo's face moments later as he sorted through their discarded clothes to find something to clean the two of them up with because, well, although he hadn't started thinking about something else, he _had_ come up with an idea.

“Well,” Ichigo said while cleaning the two of them off, “don't forget we're in the middle of a party here. At _Byakuya's_ house.”

Renji's gaze went from dark and hot to sharper all of a sudden, and Ichigo felt his insides twist and heat up when he realized that yes, the redhead _had_ forgotten where they were. Suppressing all urges to throw Renji over his shoulder and flash step home to fuck him into oblivion, Ichigo took a deep breath to focus and continued.

“If you can change and keep it together for the rest of the party, when I take you home I'm going to lay you down and lick you until you can't take it anymore, and then I'm going to fuck you until neither one of us can move.”

Suddenly, Renji's eyes had darkened again, but before he could reach forward for another kiss, Ichigo was speaking again. “But if you're half passed out, you're just going to have to wait until tomorrow.”

Ichigo tried to suppress a chuckle as he was skewered by an annoyed gaze. “ _Fuck_ , you're a bastard sometimes,” Renji replied, but didn't argue any longer, instead standing up to get dressed.

Having masterfully avoided each others' eyes, and looking into the mirror, until they were both half-dressed, they were thankful that they'd gotten that far when the annoyed knock on the door interrupted them, Rukia's voice querying why they'd taken so long and warning them that if they took too much longer that she'd break down the door and drag them out.

“OK, OK,” Renji responded loudly, quickly backing away from the kiss they'd been tangled in and giving Ichigo a chance to take a breath, pushed up against the wall as he had been. Ichigo also used the break as an opportunity to slip away, reaching for the last of the clothes he needed to put on. Renji sighed and followed suit.

Rukia looked at them with annoyance at first, which changed to approval once she saw the two of them dressed and ready. She examined them closely and then nodded. “You two actually look all right,” she said with a smile. “OK, I'm going to tell everyone you're coming, and after you wait a minute or so, you'd better damn well follow me back into the party, all right?”

Renji groaned but nodded, which caused Rukia to punch his arm and then reply in a mock whisper, “Renji, you know onii-sama wants me to throw everyone out in another couple of hours anyway, right? Come on, you've never been one to avoid a party before.”

The two followed Rukia through a small maze of hallways to get back to the party, Renji giving Ichigo a dark look along the way due to Rukia's last comment. Ichigo just smirked and shrugged, which caused him to get elbowed by Renji, who looked like he was trying hard not to return Ichigo's smirk.

It was an odd thing, Ichigo considered later, that there actually had been a moment of silence when the two of them had re-entered the party, and he had assumed that everyone was staring at Renji, his amazing red hair down now and contrasting amazingly well with the dark green silk kimono he was wearing. The dragon that was subtly embroidered on the fabric in slightly lighter thread still always seemed to remind Ichigo of a long snake as his eyes followed it, wrapping around the side of the garment. But then he realized that Renji wasn't the only one people seemed to have their eyes on as he looked out into the crowd. He was blushing a little as he looked back at his lover, and Renji just nudged him, the look in those deep red eyes saying _I told you so_. Ichigo hadn't thought that either the dark blue kimono with the ocean wave on the back of it that he was wearing, or his appearance in any other way would draw any looks over Renji, but it seemed he hadn't been right about that.

They circulated around the tables then, exchanging greetings with the rest of the guests. The majority of the captains had shown up because, well, it certainly wasn't every day that one of them got married and they were all invited, so they came, knowing that Byakuya would have the best sake. It was a little painful to talk to some of the interim captains because it reminded the both of them of all of the other people that they would have liked to have seen at this party but would never see at another party ever. Unfortunately, as Ichigo knew from long experience, the pain of losing someone you know and care for never really goes away, even when you're happy about other things.

A couple of hours later they were sitting at the last active table, most everyone having said their goodbyes and gone home already. Ikkaku and Yumichika were arguing about something and Rangiku was trying to pour herself another drink despite her captain's insistence that she lay off now. Ichigo tried not to smile as he considered that Toshiro might not be here in a completely official capacity, especially since he hadn't left Rangiku's side for most of the evening and had a disturbing tendency to _glare_ at any of the men she stood near who tried to sneak a look at her substantial cleavage. Rukia was nearby, fussing with something while Kira and Shuuhei sat a little further down the table, deep in conversation about something Ichigo couldn't hear. What he suddenly heard too well was that Yumichika was insulted about something, and he had to snort with laughter when he realized that the man was put out because Renji had just asserted that he'd married the most attractive man in Soul Society. Mostly he was keeping his laughter in because he didn't want Yumichika to become even more put out (because he was a little scary when he was angry about this sort of thing), and because he knew Renji wasn't quite right; Ichigo knew _he'd_ married the most attractive man in Soul Society. Of course, it was around then that Rukia started yelling at everyone, annoyed that they hadn't left yet, and threw them all out.  
_______________________________________________________

“Really, it was one of the nicest parties I've ever been to,” Ichigo said quietly. He turned his gaze from the starry sky to Renji after _that_ made its way out of his mouth; between enjoying the perfect late summer evening and the fact that Renji was leaning on him and occasionally grabbing his ass as they walked home, he hadn't really been paying much attention to anything that he might say. Renji didn't seem to think it was a strange thing for Ichigo to say, however, and merely commented, “Well, never let it be said that Rukia puts on a bad party. She'd hit you if you made a comment like that, anyway.”

As the redhead chuckled at his own joke, Ichigo had to steady him as he stumbled slightly. “Fuck, I'd better get you home before you start acting all crazy again,” Ichigo said with a smirk, but unable to contemplate how Renji had been earlier without a shiver running through him.

Renji fixed Ichigo with a smirk of his own. “If you think I'd be comfortable enough to act like that with anyone else around, regardless of how drunk I was, _you're_ the one who's crazy. And don't think I forgot what you said earlier. I'm holding you to it, you know.”

Suddenly, his insides twisted up with sudden heat as Renji’s smile seemed promising in a way he hadn’t noticed before, and he tried to ignore the way his heart started thumping crazily at the idea that Renji admitted he was more comfortable around Ichigo than anyone else. “You'd better,” Ichigo finally responded, trying to move faster so that they could get home more quickly, even though Renji was still half leaning on him. He could hear the redhead's quiet chuckle vanish into the night around them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments about what you liked and what you thought could be improved would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -WriterX


End file.
